Sonadow Oneshots
by Candiexoxo
Summary: These are a collection of one-shots. All Sonadow. Maybe other couples. BOYXBOY, SONADOW. Wattpad: TheOhGee
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I wrote a one-shot the other day and someone suggested I could do a whole fan fiction story of Sonadow one-shots. I was like ding! *light bulb above my head* that's an epic idea. Thanks! So these are gonna be a collection of short Sonadow stories ok? Not long ones cuz I'm still exhausted that I can only do short ones. Enjoy! ^-^ (So pissed off that my headphones broke.)Feel The Same Way I do._Sonic's POV_

It's raining again. Rain is the perfect way to explain my feelings right now. I sigh leaning against the windowsill at break looking outside as God cries. That's what I think anyway. And I want to cry with him. But that'll just ruin my reputation as the cool one, who doesn't show emotions of sadness.

"Yo! Sonic!" A voice yelled out at me. I turn to see Knuckles, a red echidna panting for breath. Must have been caught out in the rain.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Shadow is looking for you." I tensed up when he mentioned his name. Shadow.

"Tell him I'll talk to him later." I said simply but it was too late. Knuckles grabbed my arm.

"What's up? Why do you look….off?" I smirked and grabbed my arm back,

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." 

"You know you can talk to me, Sonic. I'm your best friend." I faked a smile at him.

"Thanks." I quickly left the cafeteria. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. How can I tell them that I'm in love with him? I was known as a player who would grab any girl or guy. Get what I want out them and just leave them thinking they had a chance.

But Shadow was different. He knew what I wanted and he just gave it to me because he though I was good looking. But when we slept together at the party last week I had this feeling overcome me. He treated me with so much love and attention. And was gentle. I never had anyone treat me like this before.

I went out with this guy called Scourge and he literally tore me apart emotionally and physically. That's why I'm a player today. I'm too scared I'll get hurt again. But Shadow treated me like I was the only guy in the world. Yeah, you heard it I think I'm in love with him.

I walked over to the football field and saw Shadow training in the rain. I play basketball and do track. Shadow does football. He looks so amazing, so mysterious. The black and red hedgehog caught sight of me and waved like I was a normal friend. Like he couldn't remember what we did last week. I sadly waved back. And quickly walked away. Just then he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Hey, Sonic. Wait." His gentle voice rang in my ears like crazy. I turned around and gave him a smile.

"Hi, how are you?" I said calmly.

"I'm great." I stared at his eyes intently. It was filled with an emotion I couldn't read. He can't like me after that one nightstand. We were so drunk that maybe he couldn't remember. I sighed.

"What's wrong with you? Is the rain ruining your hair?" He joked.

"No! Even though the rain is ruining my hair. I'm gonna look like a girl again." It always happens when it rains.

"It doesn't matter either way you're still beautiful." Please tell me he didn't say that. I feel like I'm going to faint. I realised it was getting really cold. I hugged myself hoping I'll get warm. I was getting warm in the face. I was blushing like crazy. But luckily he didn't notice.

"Are you cold?"

"No I'm fine, thanks for asking." Just then one of Shadow's teammates shouted at us.

"Oi! Shads! Why are you talking to that whore? He isn't interested in you. He wants to get in your pants!" I growled and clenched my fist. I wish I could prove that dick wrong and say I love him but I couldn't.

"He's not a whore!" Shadow said defending me.

"Yeah he is. He already fucked most of the football team. You're going to be next." That's it. I ran up to him and punched him square in the face. He fell to the floor or should I say the muddy grass and I continued to punch him. I grabbed his damp shirt collar and yanked it towards me.

"Take it back." I whispered. He looked at triumphantly. "Take it back!" I yelled.

"I'm glad I haven't shamed myself with you." I carried on beating the shit out of him. Just then about 3 guys were violently pulling me back. One of them was Shadow. That's when all of my anger flushed out of me. He saw everything. He must know my secret by now. He looked shocked and couldn't look at me in the eyes. I pushed the guys out of the way and ran not looking where I was going. I just wanted to get away from him. I found myself in the school forest. I wandered around and stood next to a big tree. It wasn't raining cause of all of the leaves.

Why is all of this happening? I'm a player. Now fucking look at me. I'm a big pussy! My anger returned. I look at the big tree punched it, numerous amounts of times before losing all my strength and dropping to the floor breaking down in tears. I hope no one saw me like this or they're dead.

Shadow's POV

I stared at my beaten up teammate in disappointment. How could he talk to someone like that? He doesn't even know Sonic. He's one of the most understanding people I have ever met.

I'm not sure if he remembers what happened at the party last week. We were literally wasted. But I could remember like it was only yesterday. I know he's the school player. But I see him beyond that. I'm seeing him as an insecure person with a dark past. I knew we had a connection that night and I don't want it to go. I think I'm actually in love with him. But would he understand? He probably thinks everyone is the same. But I want to make him think of life differently. There are people who care.

I heard about him and Scourge. A few years ago, Sonic used to date someone who was in college, he was also an violent alcoholic. I remember Sonic walking in school with cuts and bruises but he would just brush it off with a smile and say it was nothing. But we knew what was going on. But all this time we have never seen Sonic cry. Ever.

"I knew he was a whore and all. But he has some fucking anger problems too. I was only joking." My team mate said as someone put an ice pack on his bruised eye. Thinking about it I remember someone saying that Sonic did have anger problems. That's why he always had to leave the classroom when the teacher was winding him up.

"It wasn't funny. You deserved this." I said to him bitterly and walked off, trying to find Sonic. I remember him running off this way so I ran in his direction. Shit! He ran into the forest. I'll never find him in there!

"Sonic!" I called out, hoping he could hear me. I walked for a few minutes, gently calling out his name. Hoping I didn't distress him. Suddenly I heard some sobbing. I walked over to the big tree and walked around to see Sonic slumped against the tree, letting tears fall free from his eyes. His arms wrapped around his legs. He looked at me with his striking green eyes but looked away. 

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"Are you ok?" I asked ignoring the anger in his voice.

"Do I look like I'm ok?" He shouted. Again I ignored him. I knelt down to him and touched his shoulders. "Don't touch me!" He hissed again.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because it's just a waste of time. We were never meant to be. I just hated the feeling that I was gonna be dumped this time like I dumped the others." What did he mean? He shook his head.

"See I knew you don't feel the same."

"Feel the same about what?" He looked at me. I was lost in his eyes for a long time. It was like a spell trying to pull me in to kiss him. But he couldn't have felt that way, maybe he's bluffing.

"When we had sex last week, which you probably cannot remember. I felt something. I don't know what it was. But it made me feel safe with you like I could trust you. Liked you cared. But I'm seriously dreaming. You couldn't fall in love with a whore like me." He looked down in disappointment. More tears dropped from his eyes. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. He tried to struggle away.

"Just leave me alone!" He wailed trying to get away from me. But I captured his lips with mine. I could taste his salty tears from his crying. But it didn't matter. I finally had him. He finally relaxed and started moving in rhythm with me. He is a really good kisser, he always knew what to do. We broke away looking at each other longingly.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sonic finally whispered.

"Because I love you. I did the moment I laid eyes on you. I don't ever want to let you go. I don't ever want to hurt you. I just want you to be mine." Sonic started crying.

"Sorry did I say something wrong?" I asked in a worried manner.

Sonic wiped his tears away.

"No one has ever been so caring to me." He said smiling happily. I smiled back at him relieved and slowly lean in to kiss him again but more passionately.

He let my tongue in his mouth and I was finally able to explore it. Sonic groaned quietly. Our tongues danced together as we grinded each other moaning in unison. I broke away from our kiss and I moved to his soft neck and sucked on it gently. Sonic moaned grabbing my head. I sucked his sensitive area and his moans became louder. I realised I left a mark on his neck. Shit! I didn't want to make him feel like he was my toy! Sonic became stiff obviously noticing that I marked him. I pulled away from him worried that he'd be upset. He smirked at me evilly and threw off my shirt and pushed me on the ground and hovered over me. He headed straight for my neck and sucked it like he was vampire. I was lost in my moans as he trailed his tongue down my neck and down my chest. I could see him laughing inside trying to torture me with his teasing. He travelled all the way down the chest until he stopped near my jeans and looked up at me.

"Do it please." I breathed out. He slowly unzipped my jeans.

_Sonic's POV_

Ever had passionate sex in a forest and was aware that someone maybe could of saw us? But you don't care because it felt like it was just only about the two of you? That's what it felt like with Shadow and me. I didn't regret it at all. We both lay on our backs looking up at the sky, butt naked! Yep we're naked. Someone could see us but you know what I couldn't care less. It was starting to get dark. School was basically finished. Whoops. I looked at Shadow who was staring at me.

"You know we've been here for 3 hours?" I said grinning.

"I know." He said quietly.

"And anyone could have saw us or still see us now?"

"I do know. Chill out." I frowned at him.

"Hey that's my line."

"Well you need to say to yourself."

"Why are staring at me?"

"Because you're the most beautiful person I've ever met." He said sounding like I was stupid. I looked away from him and blushed.

"Stop it you don't mean it." He grabbed my head to make me look at him.

"I do. Everyone agrees with me." He smiled and gave a peck on my lips. I sighed dreamily. I never thought I would do that. We talked and tried getting to know each other. Hours later it was pitch black and you could hear the crickets and the owls. We both hugged each other to keep warm. I didn't want to leave this spot. I wanted to stay here forever.

"I think maybe it's time to leave. My skin starting to itch." Shadow said chuckling. He helped me up and we grabbed our clothes and put them on. We walked out of the forest holding hands. We had to jump over the gate because the whole school was closed. We walked over to Shadow's house and sneaked in and jumped into his warm bed and hugged each other tightly not wanting to ever leave. I started to drift off to sleep.

"Shads." I grumbled.

"Hmm?" He was getting sleepy too.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." I falls asleep. I know he feels the same way I do.

Aww isn't that cute? I sure most of you know by now. I can't write sex scenes cause I'm shit at them. End of. Anyway everytime I read something and there's sex involved I start to freak out. Don't know why. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter is another one-shot hope you understand what I'm trying to do here. Cause I don't.

Don't forget to comment ^_^ if you want…..I love you if you do…..even though I love you anyway for reading my stories.

See ya next time xx


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still cringing from the first chapter. Having passionate sex in a forest? I think that's romantic but….it's still a load of random bull. Anyway…Here's the next one-shot. Well it's actually a two-shot. Don't hurt me! T-T it's not going to hot and heavy like the last one. Hope you like it…OMG I'm soooooo addicted to Drake at the moment. But I still love Nicki!

There's no sex in the forest this time…lol.

….

Rivals Part 1

Rivals. We're rivals. Not lovers. Rivals. I just have to keep telling myself that. I mean how the fuck can I fall in love with my rival? That's a guy? Can't I just be normal and fall in love with a girl like Amy. Ugh. No. Scrap that, not Amy. She'll cling onto me like glue. That's probably why I've been put off girls cause they're like glue that never comes off. I sigh and collapse on the sofa in my living room. All these thoughts are such hard work. Let's just come to terms that I'm gay and madly in love with Shadow. No! I can't be! It's not right! Sonic and Shadow as a couple? Hell no!

I continue fighting with my disturbing thoughts for another house until someone knocks on my door. Who's knocking at this time of night? I look at my watch. It's 9 pm. Bloody what the hell was I doing for the past 3 hours. The door continues to knock. I slowly got off the couch and walk to the door.

"Calm down I'm coming!" I yelled in an irritable manner. I open up the locks on my door. Yes I'm very protective over my house! It's worth nearly half a million dollars. It's a beach house in a beautiful area near Los Angeles. I saved up for it when I was 12. Being a hero also helped with my savings too. I sigh opening the last lock. Maybe I could have less of these. I open the door to see the figure that has been raiding my head for hours. He was smirking at me looking very amused.

"What's with all the locks?" He asked. I narrow my eyes at him.

"To make sure people like you don't rob my house."

"You think I'd rob your house?" I scan around my living room.

"You might want to steal my flat screen TV."

"Where would I put it?" His smirk was getting wider. I'm happy he's finding this amusing.

"In your house, duh?"

"I don't have a house." His smirk dropped.

"So you're homeless?" I asked getting worried.

"I wouldn't really put it that way. I guess I don't need a house. I'll need someone to share it with." He's basically saying he's homeless. Because that's the shittiest excuse I've ever heard! Shadow, share a house with someone? Then a miraculous idea came to my head pushing my gay thoughts out.

"You can stay here if you want?" I asked grinning at him hopefully. Please say yes. He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't want to be much trouble for you. I mean you worked well for your house. It's beautiful." I blushed.

"Thanks but you can stay here anytime you want." I pleaded. Dark clouds started to hover in the sky. Oh it's starting to rain. Now he'll have to come in and stay with me. Ha ha.

"I guess I'll go. Thanks for the offer, Sonic." He said and quickly ran away. Damn. I close the door feeling disappointed. Why did he come over anyway? I fall on the couch and watch the TV. A romance movie comes onto the screen. Just what I fucking need right now. I get glued to it for another two hours and hear loud lightning soar through the sky. God's angry tonight. I focus on the TV again until I hear knocking again! I thought this area was quiet. Not in the middle of downtown. I opened all the locks again. For fuck's sake I should have left them open. I swing open the door.

"No! I don't want to buy your cookies!" I say sarcastically but stop to see Shadow completely soaked from the rain and shaking, but he looks so cute, what the hell. Snap out it weirdo!

"Hey Sonic, can I stay the night?" He said looking embarrassed. I nod.

"Sure." I open the door wider to let him in. He shuffles. His face was red as a tomato. He sneezes a few times. "Let's get you dry." I say laughing. I walk into the bathroom and grab a towel. I hand it to him and he dries himself.

"Do you want some dry clothes?" I asked trying to not look at his bare chest as he dries himself. I'm giving my rival some of my clothes. This is weird.

"If it's alright with you." He said smiling.

"No it's fine. I can dry your own clothes for the morning." He hands me his clothes.

"Thanks." I throw his clothes in the tumble dryer. But I change my mind and wash them instead. There, he can have clean clothes. Don't know when was the last time he washed them. I walk away from the Utility room and into my bedroom to get some clothes. I walk back into the living room. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Shadow?" I say loudly. Where did he go? Great now I have to search my entire house till I find him. I have loads of rooms in here. I run around searching for him and he was nowhere. I sigh loudly and walk into the conservatory where the beautiful clear ocean was in view. The storm has stopped now. But the black clouds were there. Then I saw a shadow standing next to the water. Is that him? I walk out of the conservatory door and find my way onto the beach. I walk closer to him. He was staring at the ocean.

"Shads?" He turned to me and smirked.

"Sorry you've got great access to the beach form the house." He said and turned back to the ocean.

"I know right. In the summer I have beach parties. It's a shame you couldn't come to any of them."

"It's not like I couldn't. I just don't belong with you guys, I don't belong on this planet."

"Yeah you do. You deserve to be here like everyone else."

"Why are you being nice to me anyway? I thought we were rivals." He's right we are meant to be rivals.

"We can be friends too. You need friends. It makes life more exciting. We can go out tomorrow and have fun. If you want." I say blushing. I babble too much. Shadow sighed deeply.

"Ok then. I could use some excitement." We raced back to the house. Once we were back in the living room. I gave him the clothes I had for him.

"Since it's nearly time to go to bed. I gave you Pjs well they're not girly Pjs. If you get what I mean." I say blushing throwing it at him. He catched it laughing.

"I know what you mean. Am I sleeping on the couch?" I look at him weirdly.

"Do you really think this house has one bedroom?" I opened the door to his room. "You're sleeping in here." If that's ok with you. It was a very simple layout. It had big windows showing the ocean, a bed and a wardrobe. It was very spacious. He looks like he's never slept in a bedroom before. "You like it?" He nodded and sat on the bed. He blushed.

"I've never slept on a bed before." I smile at him. I get on the bed and lie on it.

"All you have to do is to lie on it and sleep." He copied me and lay down next to me.

"This feels great." He said smirking. I turned my head to the side looking at him. Examining his features. He turns his head facing me looking confused. Are faces were inches apart. I blush.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes." I squeaked. I jumped up from the bed and quickly walked out to avoid any further embarrassment. I felt my down below harden. This is horrible. Looking at him is turning me on. He can't see me like this. I walked into my bedroom and tried to calm myself down. A few minutes later I put on my jogging bottoms and nothing else. Because it has suddenly become very hot. I walk into the living room. Still blushing from the incident I played on my Playstation 3 trying to forget about the whole thing. Shadow walked in as I was deep in game play. I kept dying. I couldn't concentrate with him in the room.

"You know the zombie is behind you, Sonic." He suddenly says. I jump slightly dropping the controller. My character gets his head chopped off by the zombies. Shit!

"You're terrible at this." He says chuckling. I look at him angrily.

"Am not. I've nearly finished this entire game." I chucked the controller at him. "If you think you're any better. Play it yourself." He played the level and passed with flying colours. I snatched the control away from him. "Thank you." I mumbled. "Oh I almost forgot are you hungry? Or anything?" He smiled at me sheepishly.

"Yeah I'm starving!" I walk into the kitchen and Shadow followed me.

"What do you what?" I asked leaning against the counter. He shrugged.

"Whatever you're having." I grinned evilly at him.

"You know what I'm having." His smile dropped.

"Ok then I don't want chilli dogs." I laugh.

"I have noodles." He face lit up.

"Fine I'll have noodles." 

"They instant."

"Who cares they noodles." I pop them in the frying pan. After a few minutes of the water boiling, I tried to take them out but the hot water splashed on my hand. I screamed. Shadow ran out of his seat and quickly guided me away from the pan and sat me down. My hand started to turn purple.

"Holy shit! It really hurts." I cry, tears dropping from my eyes. This is so embarrassing! Why does this have to happen? Shadow got a towel and put ice cubes in it and placed it on top of my hand. I wince and try to move my hand but he holds on my arm tightly.

"I suggest you don't move." He said he sorted out the noodles while I sat there. He sat down with the noodles. I couldn't look at him. I'm such an idiot. I realised I couldn't eat my noodles.

"Want me to help you?" He asked. His noodles already disappeared. I nod slightly. He actually started to feed me. I played along with it. Both of us laughing at how weird this felt. I looked at his eyes whilst he fed me. He noticed that I was looking at him strangely. I looked away.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said getting up and leaving. Blushing again. What the hell is wrong with me?

….

Aww, poor Sonic. He burnt his hand. Based on personal experiences. Well that's part 1. Part 2 will come soon. I just wanted to try out a two-shots. But then I'll probably go back to writing one-shots cause that's what this whole thing is about! Sorry if you don't want me doing two-shots. I just wanted to try it out. But if you're nice and don't mind. I love you….not that way though. I don't even know you. But I'll love to. But my dad is like a bodyguard with who I meet outside of school. Anyway enough with the babbling. See you soon.

Feel free to comment…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys yeah I posted part 1 of Rivals earlier but my ideas are flowing out of my head. So I'd rather let them all out. Before I go on a writer's block. So enjoy part 2. And I'll go back to one-shots in the next chapter.

Rivals Part 2

The next morning, I slowly woke up and groaned. The images of the embarrassing came back to me. Kill me now. Especially being fed by Shadow cause I burnt my hand. Thinking of my hand. It still hurt like hell. It was now wrapped in bandages. I heard a quiet knock on my bedroom door.

"Look Shads if you want to come in just go for it." Shadow walked in wearing his dried clothes carrying a tray of breakfast.

"I made you breakfast." He said smiling sheepishly. Aw how cute of him. But wait. He made me breakfast in my house. He's meant to be the guest.

"You didn't to have to do that." I said raising an eyebrow. He placed it on my lap.

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself again. And I could at least do something for you. You going through so much trouble for me. I grinned at him. He held my burnt hand. "How is it?"

"It still hurts." He looked at me whilst I ate my breakfast but I was still struggling.

"Want me to help you again?" I scoffed.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I said. I dropped the baked beans on my chest. It was hot. "Argh!" I said sitting up straight. Shadow started laughing. "What?" I hissed.

"Your so clumsy. It's cute." I blushed. Did he just say that? I tried to hide my face in the sheets.

"Shadow if you're just gonna make fun of me go away."

"I thought we were going to go out today." My eyes widened. I did say that. He's looks like he wants to.

"Fine, just let me get ready." Shadow grabbed the tray and casually walked out whistling. I get out of bed and go into my en suite bathroom. After I've gone in the shower and I got changed. I walked into the living room and see that Shadow's gone again.

"Ugh." And walk to the conservatory until someone jumps on me. I tackle them to the floor and pin him down. "Shadow?" He looks at me laughing.

"Are you really that scared that someone gonna rob your house. I was only trying to tickle you." I got off of him blushing like mad. What's with me blushing? I walk to the door and unlock all the fucking locks. I hear sniggering behind. I ignore it and open the door.

"Let's go." I grumbled. Shadow stepped out of the house and then I locked the door. Such a long bloody process but it was worth doing. I turned to him who was looking very amused. I scowl at him and walk to my black BMW. Shadow walk in he looked very fascinated with the car.

"Cool car." I pull away from the drive.

"Thanks." I find my way to the main road. I turn on the radio. Nicki Minaj 'Super Bass'. I started rapping along with it.

"Sonic why are you acting so gay?" Shadow asked curiously.

"What's wrong with singing Nicki Minaj's songs?"

"Nicki who?"

"Wow. Shadow you are really out of society right now." I said sarcastically. There was silence. I turned to Shadow. He didn't look very happy. "Look I didn't mean that…."

"Yes you did. And the sad thing is that you're right."

"Nicki Minaj is a female rapper, ok. There you know something now." I said smiling at him. "Don't be mad at me. I'm just not in the morning mood right now." 

"It's the afternoon." He corrected me. 

"Ok, the afternoon mood." He chuckled. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Well I've never explored Los Angeles properly."

"Well do you want go to the beach then?"

"Ok." We parked at one of car spots and got out. Shadow looked at the ice cream van that was giving children ice cream.

"Do you want ice cream?"

"I haven't got any money." He said looking down. I slapped him on the back of the head.

"I was going to buy it for you dummy!"

"You don't have to buy me everything." He said still looking down.

"I insist." I buy both of us ice cream and we walk to the beach to sit down. It was very busy today. I watched Shadow eat his ice cream. Please Sonic. Don't get turned on. Shadow looks at me awkwardly. I look away and carry on licking my ice cream but I realise it isn't even there. It's on my lap. I dropped the ice cream on my favourite jeans. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"I'm such an idiot." Shadow gets some tissue and tries to rub it off. But I suddenly got turned on I realise that he's rubbing where my little me is. He's rubbing really hard. Oh shit I'm getting hard.

"Shadow." I moan trying to get his attention. The pleasure is unbelievable. I try to hold my moans in. There are kids around for god's sake. "Shadow!" I groan louder trying to push him away. But he stills ignore me. I start to pant heavily. I'm nearly going to…I jump up and run away trying to find the toilets, trying to cover my embarrassingly big bulge in my jeans.

I walk out with my hands covering my face. I can't believe that just happened. Why didn't he notice unless he did but he didn't want to…stop? That's wishful thinking. I try to find him. But I can't find him anywhere. I soon found him leaning against a wall watching a couple kissing and wrapping their arms around each other. He looked so lonely. I slowly approached him. He noticed me but looked away.

"I'm sorry about that. But didn't you know that you were…." He looked at me sadly.

"What's wrong with me, Sonic?"

"…Huh?"

"Why can't I find someone and be like them." He pointed at the couple.

"Well have you ever talked to a girl?"

'Yeah but they're all annoying."

"Agreed." I lean next to him.

"This just proves that I don't belong here. Everywhere I go people stare at me like I'm some alien."

"They staring at you cause you're handsome!" I said punching his shoulder playfully. He looked at me shocked.

"Do you mean that?"

"Sure." We stared at each other for a while.

"Sonic you have ice cream on the side of your mouth." I turned blushing again. WHY AM I BLUSHING? He stepped in front of me.

"Let me take it off for you." He bent close to my face. I closed my eyes, I am really scared what's he's going to do. A few seconds passed and I opened my eyes in disappointment. But his lips connected with mine in an instant. I froze in shock. Shadow The Hedgehog is kissing his rival. Ah fuck it! I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist bringing me closer to his warmth. We stood there kissing for quite a while. But it didn't seem to matter. We slowly pulled away and hugged each other.

"This is kind of pointless now but will you be my boyfriend?" He suddenly asked.

"Of course! But we're still rivals." I reminded him sternly. But with a big smile plastered to my face.

"Yeah yeah. And also…" He leaned into my ear.

"I rubbed your dick like that on purpose." He whispered. I hit him really hard on the arm.

"You bastard! That was so embarrassing!" I shouted at him and started chasing him around the beach.

….

Hours later as the sun began to set we sat on the beach again. It was started to get a bit chilly. But Shadow wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Will you live with me?" I asked him hopefully.

"If you want. I don't want to be any trouble." He said

"You won't! I need someone to keep me warm at night." I winked at him.

"I'll gladly take the job." He said, kissing me tenderly. He pulled away from me and grabbed my hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

Sooooo that's all. You like it? Sorry it took ages. I was going a depressing point in time. But I think I'm ok. I dunno. I feel at peace when I write. Please guys comment? You can comment for Sonadow High School but you can't comment this? Why not? *cries* But I guess it is your decision. Hmph! See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy! I'm actually getting addicted to writing one-shots. It's so much easier. So as I said I'm doing a one-shot this time. If you guys want me to do other couples then message me or comment *wink* Wow I'm getting obsessive over the comments. Thank you so much to the people who have commented and have been so nice to me! I love you mwah! We're around Valentine's Day so I thought I could write something around it. Well here it is…

No sex in the forest…

No stories that might not make sense with the title…

And poor Sonic will not be burning his hand off…

….

Don't Go….

He can't leave me….why is he doing this? I watch him angrily packing his stuff from my apartment. Storming around. I try to grab him by the arm to look at me but he shakes it off.

"Sonic…." I say gently. The blue hedgehog turns to look at me and gives me a bitter stare before shaking his head and carrying on packing away our memories. We have been together for 3 years. What did I do wrong? I've never cheated on him. I've never lied to him. I've given my entire life to him and he throws it away.

"Are you seeing someone else?" I asked. He looked at me with a blank expression. He suddenly laughed. It was so bitter that it hurt so much. He used to laugh like a little, innocent child when I told him a joke. We used to chase each other around the apartment as a matter of fact. But recently we just started arguing. Sonic would lock himself in his room and I would hear him crying. He never told me what was wrong. He just wanted to sleep with me to make him feel better. Is that what I was to him? Was he using me all along?

After another 5 minutes. Sonic finished packing and marched to the door and was ready to leave. I can't take it anymore, He can't leave me. I stood in front of the door. Sonic stared at me and clenched his fists.

"Get out of the way, Shadow!" He shouted.

"No. This isn't you, Sonic. You haven't been yourself for a while. I want you to tell me what's going on, now!" Sonic looked away. He's so stubborn. I take a step closer to him.

"I love you, Sonic. I would kill myself for you. If you go…I find no point in living."

"How long have you loved her?" He suddenly asked. What was he talking about?

"What?"

"C'mon! How long have you been filling me with lies and fucking that whore behind my back?" He shouted at me. I am now clueless.

"I haven't got the slightless clue what you're talking about."

"See! You're lying to me again! Please just tell me!" Sonic said tears were filling up in his eyes.

"I don't know who is this perso…"

"ROUGE, SHADOW! ROUGE!" He screamed and broke down in tears. Now it all became clear.

Flashback

"This is going to be fun!" Sonic pleaded. It's Valentine's Day and Rouge is throwing a party. I don't why she is anyway; I thought she didn't believe in love.

"I thought we could spend the evening with just the two of us and…you know." I whined, Sonic smirked and threw his arms around my shoulders.

"We can have sex afterwards. But I really wanna go. You know I like to party." 

"Which can happen in the bedroom." He hit me playfully.

"C'mon be sociable. I love you but I wanna hang out with my friends once in a while. Y'know?" I folded my arms and frowned.

"No." Sonic pouted and fell on the bed pretending to cry. It wasn't going to work. I've never seen him cry. He always the calm dude that doesn't show much emotion. But he's still an immature idiot. But that's why I love him. I hovered over him on the bed, stroking his beautiful face. Staring into those emerald green eyes that shine like the stars in the sky. I gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"If you want me to go to that party…." Sonic's face lit up.

"Yay!"

"But don't get too close to Amy."

"Why would I want to get close to Amy? I have you."

"You know that I worry about her getting you…again." Before Sonic and me became a couple. Sonic and Amy went out. They seemed to be happy together but they weren't. Sonic was using her to hide the fact that he was gay. I found out that he loved me and we have been a couple ever since. But I don't want Amy in our lives again.

"Listen Shads. I don't cheat. It's not in my nature. Well not now anyway. Because all I want is you." I sighed.

"I hope you mean that." Sonic looked offended.

"I do. Are you doubting me?" I smirked at him.

"No of course not." I kissed him again but this time it was more passionate. I pushed him back onto the bed and jumped on top of him taking things way further…

Later on after a hot session, we got ready to go the stupid party. Why are we going anyway? Parties suck! I'm always the one standing in the corner of the room whilst Sonic has people crowding around him. Girls have loved him even more when they found out he was gay.

A few minutes later we was driving towards Rouge's house. I was starting to tense up a bit. I really didn't want anything wrong to happen. We have some jealous bitches, which were our 'friends'. Sonic was completely oblivious by my worried expressions and was humming along to the radio. I sighed focusing on the road. Man, it was busy for Valentine's Day. Suddenly I felt a hand brush against mine. I turned my head to see Sonic smiling at me.

"Baby, relax. It'll be fine!" He said softly. I returned a smile and focused again on the road.

We finally pulled up at her house. She's gone a bit OTT with the decorations. I knocked on the door and Rouge opened the door and being a slut that she is, she starts squeezing Sonic and me. Shoving our faces in her enormous breasts. I know she doesn't mean it but c'mon! Does she suffocate all the men that come over to her house?

"I haven't seen you guys in ages. What have you been up to?" We looked at each other and blushed.

"I see two people have been banging each other every night!" She said in a teasing manner.

"Whatever." I grumbled shoving her into the house so we could get in. Sonic ran up to some people to say hi and usual group of girls crowded around him again. Just the usual that happens at a party we go to. I sigh in frustration and sit on the sofas and look through my phone. Thank god it's an iphone and I have all these games. I played for hours until someone sat next to me. I hoped it was Sonic but seeing Rouge again disappointed me.

"What do you want?" I mumbled turning my attention back to Angry Birds.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"Because my boyfriend is being bombarded by fan girls." I said shrugging. She put her hand on my leg. My body tensed. What is she doing?

"I can be your Valentine for tonight." She said moving closer to me. I jumped straight up from the sofa.

"No thanks." I shouted angrily before storming outside into the garden. I sat on one of the deck chairs and stargazed for a while until I went inside seeing everyone gathered in the living room. I joined them standing at the back.

"What's the naughtiest thing you've done, Rouge?" Sonic asked cheekily whilst being hugged by one of his girlfriends not Amy luckily. She was going out with Silver but she was giving me very dirty looks.

"Hmm. I guess getting it on with your boyfriend was very naughty of me." Please tell me she didn't say that? Everyone looked at me. Even Sonic, his face was filled with anger.

"Is that true?" Sonic asked in a threatening tune. Knuckles started laughing.

"Yeah right. He's gay! Rouge, your funny!" Everyone else joined in with him. He was helping me out. I gave him a grateful look. But Sonic wasn't convinced at all. He shook his head and bowed his head. When the party finished I tried to find Sonic but I realised he was sitting in the car already, looking out of the window. The trip back to our apartment was very silent. He didn't say a word.

When we arrived. I turned off the engine and Sonic was already out of the car slamming the door, marching to the building. He got into our apartment and was heading for the bedroom door. I catched up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Leave me alone. Go fuck with Rouge or something." He said running into the bedroom, slamming the door.

"What?" I said to myself. What did he mean by that? Then I realised what he meant. He thought Rouge was telling the truth.

End of Flashback

I stood there dumbfounded. I swear being gay meant you only liked men! Why would he think I'd like a slut like Rouge? I tried to hug him but he pushed me away violently.

"Stay away from me!"

"Sonic, I never did anything with Rouge I swear!"

"She told me in front of everyone!"

"Well she's lying. I promise you!"

"You're lying." I hesitated before saying,

"I swear on Maria's grave." Sonic looked at me in disbelief. I never had sworn on Maria's grave. But I love Sonic so much. I need him with me. I reach out to touch his cheek. But this time he doesn't move. His cheeks were wet from his tears.

"Sonic I love you. Just you. Not anyone else. Not even a slut like Rouge. If I did I would tell you. I couldn't bear to cheat on you." Sonic looked away from me, sniffing.

"You do love me don't you?" His eyes met mine. We stared at each other for a while. Hearing the pitter-patter of rain in the background. Sonic was crazy leaving at this time.

"Of course." Sonic choked out. "I loved you the moment we first met." I held Sonic's chin lightly.

"Good," I said quietly. And our lips slowly met in a long kiss. We pulled away locked in each other's eyes.

Just then someone knocked at the door. We looked at each other in confusion and I went to answer the door. I opened it and there stood the whore, trying to break our relationship apart.

"Hi." She said simply. I closed the door in her face but she catched it in her hands just in time.

"Please Shadow can I just explain?"

"You don't need to explain to just me. You need to explain to Sonic aswell." Sonic glared at Rouge with pure hatred but walked up to the door.

"Well?"

….

I wanted to end it there. It wasn't hot and heavy. Then again, neither was the last one. Some of you guys have been begging me to do another Sonadow High School. Didn't I say I wasn't going to do another one? You people are insane. But I'll think about it. I'll have to think of a story plot. I do have to admit. I miss my characters like Chris and Alex. I'll think about it, ok? Comment? No? You know what I give up! If you don't want to comment fine! *Runs off crying and runs back* I am grateful for everyone who has commented though. I love you.

Bye…humph!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys I have started writing the first chapter for Sonadow High School. So that will be out soon. And yeah here's another one shot. It's quite short I wrote this in an hour cuz my mind was filled with imagination. I give up with the comments. It's your choice. I think I'll like this one *wiggling eyebrows*.

Enjoy!

…

Attention

ARRRGHH! Why doesn't Shadow even look at me? I bet he doesn't know I'm alive. As the sexy, black hedgehog walks past my table in the cafeteria as usual, not even looking at me giving him my beautiful smirks. The rest of my friends look at me in amusement.

"That's the fortieth time he hasn't looked you. That must be a world record." Knuckles said sarcastically, sipping his coke. I growl at him.

"I bet he noticed me out of the corner of his eye." I'm the hottest guy in school! I can get any guy or girl I want! But this was proving difficult.

"Maybe you should do what any normal human being does and actually ask him out! Face to face!" Rouge shouted in frustration.

"But that's breaking my many rules in dating." I replied. They rolled their eyes at me.

"What dating? You don't date anyone. Not since…." Knuckles paused midway in his sentence. I knew what he was going to say. The last boyfriend I had cheated and humiliated me in Middle School. Since then I never wanted to date. I just want to fuck and leave them hanging and find someone else. And that's how it's staying.

"Sonic I thought you moved on from that. There are loads of other guys that are nice and caring." I got up from my seat, frowning.

"Your not my mom, Rouge. I can do the fuck I want!" And then I stormed out of the cafeteria.

I found myself walking through the music block. Great. More memories are coming back to me. I used to play the piano. But I gave up that passion for my stupid ex-boyfriend. I shake the haunting, happy moments out of the head and try to get out of the block until I hear a violin playing. I stop in my tracks and turn around. Trying to find the harmonious sound flooding the corridors. The music becomes louder as I find the room it's coming from. I look through the door windows to see Shadow playing the violin. He plays it with so much passion. I stand there and watch until he's finished. Silence fills the room and I clap lightly. His eyes immediately met with mine.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going around fucking guys or something?" He asked coldly packing away his violin. Oh. So he does know who I am? I ignore his cold comment and stick out my hand.

"I'm Sonic." I say smiling. Shadow glares at me and reluctantly takes my hand.

"Shadow." He mumbles.

"Didn't you ever see me?"

"Excuse me?" 

"At lunch. You always walk past my table and you never see me. Why?"

"I've noticed you're there. I just don't want to talk to you." I frowned at this.

"Why?"

"I've seen you screw guys and leave them hanging. I don't want you doing that to me."

"Are you a virgin or something?" Shadow frowned and tried to push past me to get out. But I block his way. Shadow was a few inches taller than me. So he towered over me.

"Let me out."

"No. I've got your attention I want to make the most of it." I said firmly taking a few steps closer. "Aren't you even tempted about sex?"

"I have but no guys have ever been interested in me." 

"You're beautiful, Shadow. They just feel intimidated by your greatness."

"Are you intimidated?" I lean in closer to him our lips barely inches apart.

"I am but I like to take a risk." Shadow pushed me into the wall really hard. I groan in pain and agony. He smirks at me. "What the fuck was that for?" He didn't say anything. He was staring at my lips. Was he tempted? He took a few steps closer until our bodies were crushed together. Our lips back in our dangerous distance. Yep, he was tempted all right!

"Well? Aren't you gonna do it?" I ask challenging him. He looked at me intently and leaned in closer until our lips softly met. But it didn't last long as someone barged in.

"Shads are you in here?" One of his I assumed friend shouted. How dare he disturb us! Shadow stepped away in, what looked like disappointment.

"Yeah what do you want?" He said casually running a hand through his hair. His friend glared at me.

"What the fuck are you doing with him? He doesn't want you, he wants your dick." He said to Shadow. I growled at him.

"Calm down. We weren't doing anything." He looked at me. "Why are you even here you little whore! Go find another victim to give your pathetic dignity to." For the first time tears filled my eyes. He was just like my ex-boyfriend. I shoved him out the way and stormed out. I wasted all my effort for guy who didn't give a shit about the fact that I may have liked him.

It's been two weeks since that embarrassing incident. That son of a bitch that was known as Shadow's friend told everyone what happened. Now people look at me and giggle. Yes for the first time I was rejected. It made me really depressed. At lunch all my friends looked at me in worry as I sat in silence prodding my food around in dismay.

"Don't worry Sonic I'll hook you up with a guy who's actually nice." Rouge said glaring around the cafeteria.

"Thanks but don't worry." I said quietly smiling at her. Just then the bell rang I shot straight up from my seat and ran out just to get away from everyone. I walk down the hallways sighing to myself until someone grabs my arm.

"What are you…" I was quickly dragged into the bathroom and I heard the door lock. I turned around to see who it was. Shadow.

"Sonic." I glare at him in disbelief. "Please forgive me for what I did. It just came out like that. But I didn't mean it. And I didn't know he was gonna spread it around." That's it? He just wants me to forgive him and forget about it. He tries to hold my hand it ends up on his face. He falls over on the sinks grabbing his face.

"You expect me to forgive about what you did? You've ruined me!" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry." I grab the collar of his shirt and shove him against the wall.

"That isn't gonna cut it." Shadow suddenly kissed me lightly.

"Will that forgive me?" I let go of his shirt collar and return his kisses. Grabbing the back of his head. Our tongues were fighting together for dominance. I suggest he stays put. I hear Shadow moan slightly at our 'area' in our jeans rubbing together roughly. I have to say he's a good kisser for his first time. I should be angry with him though. But I can't help it he's so gorgeous. We break away, breathing heavily. I look down to see his bulge sticking out of his jeans.

"I see someone's getting excited." I teased.

"And you're gonna fulfil its excitement." He said smirking at me evilly.

"With pleasure."

I walked into my next class hoping that I didn't look like I had just fucked someone in the toilets. Anyway it wasn't just someone. It was Shadow. I hate to say it but I actually want to date him. My friends gave me the knowing look. They know (they know they know they know sorry Drake was stuck in my head).

"Was he good?" Knuckles asked slyly.

"Yeah he was, you pervert."

"I surprised you finally got him. And all you had to do was talk to him." Rouge said feeling very pleased of herself.

"Yes, you were right once again. But I think I actually like him."

"WHAT?" They all said at the same time.

After class I ran out to find Shadow. I went into the music block knowing he'd be in here. He was packing his violin. Aw I didn't hear him play. He looked at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked curiously. His butt didn't hurt did it?

"I feel great!" He said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to y'know…go out with me." I said blushing like crazy. Shadow wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love to." And kissed me lightly on the forehead. Gosh after all that's happened. That's what I only had to do for attention?

….

Yeah it's fairly short. I love High School stories. Much better drama. I'm British you see so I don't have the big lockers, wearing own clothes and cheerleading. I would love to do cheerleading! In Britain we have small lockers, crappy uniform and boring clubs. God I wished I lived in America. *Sigh* Anyway enough with my rambling. I can't wait to post Sonadow High School (I might call it SHS cuz it's a long title to write and it's becoming tedious) so excited! Hope you guys are!

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Like the new Sonadow High School? If you haven't read it check it out. But be sure you've read the other ones first if you haven't. Or it won't make sense. Here's another one-shot. I am literally addicted writing these one-shots. I know I'll definitely like this. I would write something more dirty but it's rated a T so fuck it. Sorry perverts.

…..

Blame it on the alcohol

Parties. I hate them. But I always get dragged to one by Rouge. Why can't I just be left alone? It's been two hours since this party started and everyone is drunk. Except for me. I'm just standing in the corner watching everyone make fools of themselves. People are playing strip poker and literally of all of them are naked. People are making out on the couch. Loads of people are dancing. And yeah I'm in the corner. No one has even bothered coming up to me. So I might go home early. I was about to walk up to the door until someone stopped me.

"Shads!" I heard a familiar voice say. Please can it not be him. I turn around to see the blue hedgehog smiling at me. "Why are you leaving so early?" I could tell he was drunk he could barely stand straight.

"Sonic are you drunk?" I ask with a blank expression.

"Psh! No! I'm fine." Then he stumbled into my arms. "Wow Shads you're so strong." He started stroking my arms.

"Sonic you need to sit down."

"Noooooo. You need to get a life and drink something." He squealed.

"Excuse me?" He handed me a bottle of beer.

"I don't drink." I said simply.

"Oh pretty please?" I sighed. I guess only one bottle will be fine. I took a sip. This tastes actually good. I finished it in a second.

"Is there another one?" I ask. Sonic smirked at me.

"There are loads." He handed me another one. Oh Maria please forgive me.

Hours later I was stumbling around. Actually living a little. I actually danced for the first time and everyone was quite impressed that I loosened up. Sonic bumped into me.

"I can't believe I've seen you danced. I thought that day would never come." I got closer to him.

"There are loads of things you haven't seen." I whispered in his ear. I don't know what I was doing but I certainly liked the encouraging smirk that spread across his face. I had this feeling come over me that I want to jump on him.

I dragged him out of the living room and into one of the rooms. I pushed him on the bed and hovered over him. Our lips dangerously close. What was I doing? I hate Sonic. But I found myself taking off his shirt revealing his sexy, toned body. I took off mine and roughly slammed my lips against his. Grinding hard around our lower areas.

I was screaming in my head to stop now. Before I do anything I regret. But I blocked it all out. I had this feeling that I was actually having fun.

The next morning I woke up with a groan. Grabbing my head in agony. I looked over to see who was sleeping next to me. Holy shit! I jumped out of the bed to see a naked Sonic sleeping peacefully. I looked down to see I was naked too. What the fuck happened last night? Suddenly all the slight memories came back to me. I fucked Sonic last night and the weird thing was I didn't regret a thing. How shameful of me. Sonic started to wake up but I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran out of the room. I hope he didn't see me. I quickly put my clothes and ran out of the house. I ran all the way to my apartment and locked the door. I sigh out in relief.

I started pacing up and down the apartment. Right Shadow, we were both drunk. We didn't know what we were doing. I'm straight. Sonic's straight. I think. And we can forget that this never happened. I collapsed on my sofa and groaned again. Grabbing my face. What if I couldn't remember what happened?

For the next week I practically ignored everyone. And I mean everyone. Even Rouge. She's called 50 times this week and I haven't answered any of them. She even came round to my house. But I pretended I wasn't home. I felt guilty leaving all my friends worried. But I didn't want to see…him. I've been having sleepless nights where all I could think about is Sonic and that night together. One night I was eating dinner, watching TV until someone knocked on the door. I turned the TV off hoping they couldn't hear I was in.

"Shadow. I know you're here. Open the fucking door!" Oh, shit it was Sonic. And he didn't sound happy either. I shuffled to the door slowly opening it. I opened it and tried not to look at his beautiful face staring angrily back at me.

"Why haven't you been out? Everyone is worried sick about you!" He shouted.

"I've been ill." I lied. "It's me isn't it?" He asked softly. I flinched. "I haven't stopped thinking about that night either. I was hoping to wake up to you smiling at me and saying you love me. But you ran off. But hey, we were drunk it's not like any of it matters." He said shrugging and kicking the floor. Is he baffling? Did he just say he wanted me to say I love him? I took a step back getting paranoid.

"Sonic I don't feel that way about you."

"That's what you want to think. I know you haven't stopped thinking about me." He said trying to get closer to me.

"Sonic please." Sonic was so close. I felt the urge to kiss him but instead I pushed him away. Sonic looked at me in sadness.

"I guess I was just dreaming that you were a great person." He shook his head and walked out of the apartment.

"Sonic wait!" I shouted after him. But he ignored. I felt strangely alone. But I'm straight I know I am! The next day I decided to go to Rouge's house. Just to say Hi to the poor girl. She opened it and grabbed me in a breathtaking hug like Amy.

"R-Rouge s-stop!" I choked out. Then I felt a hard slap across my face. I grabbed my face looking at her in disbelief. "What the fuck was that for?"

"How dare you not answer my calls for a whole week. I have been thinking about calling the police about your whereabouts."

"That's not necessary." I growled, still shocked about the sting on my cheek.

"And what the hell have you done to Sonic. He was an absolute wreck yesterday. Last time I called his brother to see if he's ok. He told me Sonic locked himself in his room and hasn't come out. They're trying to break in, right as we speak." Guilt flooded my body. What have I done? I ran to Sonic's house and saw Tails and Sonic's twin sister, Sonia running around.

"What's happening?" I asked, starting to panic.

"We found Sonic unconscious in his room." Tails said nervously running back into the house (Don't ask why they were running around. I don't know ok!). I walked inside to see Sonic lying on the sofa. His family were surrounding him, trying to wake him up.

"I think we should call the ambulance." Sonic's other twin brother, Manic suggested grabbing the phone. I walked over to the sofa and saw Sonic's pale face. Sonic's mother was stroking his hair. Whispering something to him.

"I will find out who did this to you." She whispered to him. I swallowed nervously. If she finds out it's me she will pull her karate moves on me. Ouch. The ambulance rushed in and took Sonic away. I followed them to the hospital. I wasn't allowed in yet. So I had to wait. The wait was long and painful. I was just filled with guilt and just wished that none of this happened. But I felt something for him that I couldn't describe. Was it love? The receptionist finally let me in after Sonic's family to see him. Sonic sat there looking down. He looked really depressed. That was me a few weeks ago until I went to the party. Sonic was always a happy and positive person. Now I have broken him down. I felt so guilty. He noticed me but didn't look at me. I didn't blame him. It was my fault he's here in the first place.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"H-Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. I walked closer to the bed.

"I heard about what happened I wanted to see if you're ok?"

"Um I'm fine, thanks." He answered not looking at me properly. What have I done to him? He was so confident a week ago.

"If you want me to leave I can…" Sonic cut me off.

"No…please stay." I shrugged and sat on the end of his bed.

"I'm sorry if it's my fault that you're here." Sonic didn't answer. He knew it was because of me. "But why were you doing this to yourself?"

"I felt so depressed that I thought there was no point of living." He mumbled.

"How could you say something like that? You have loads of friends. Family who care about you…"  
>"But I haven't got you." Sonic cut in. We sat in silence for a bit. It was a calming silence. I can't believe he said that. He really does care about me. What should I do? Do I like him? I don't really know how to feel about him. But I guess I could try. I don't want to lose him. Wait does that mean I care?<p>

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like me?" Sonic's eyes finally met mine.

"Why do I like you? You're smart, handsome and caring. I've wanted you to be mine for ages. I thought the party would help you realise that you love me too. But I guess that didn't go well." He chuckled. "But I suppose you can't have everyone. I was being ridiculous trying to lock myself away from the world. Plenty more fish in the sea. I could go out with Silver." Saying his name made me suddenly angry. Silver and me didn't get along at all. If he and Sonic went out…. I couldn't bear the image. I grabbed Sonic by the collar.

"Shads…" He was cut off because I slammed my lips against his. He moaned at the sudden contact. I realised I want Sonic just like he wants me.

….

Yeah, sorry I rushed it at the end. I really wanted to get this over with and start a new one-shot. I'm going to start writing the next chapter for SHS. I was on holiday for a week so I couldn't write. But now I'm back don't worry. Soo sorry if this is crap. But I'll write better in the next chapter T-T


	7. Chapter 7

user/TheOhGee

…..

First Time

Shadow. Oh, Shadow. My first love. The guy I'm going to marry. The guy who I'm truly….

"Sonic The Hedgehog! Stop daydreaming!" Mr. Brown screams at me for the twentieth time. I snap out of my utopian daydreams and snap back to the real world. Dreary school with the most horrible people ever. At home, parents who never pay attention to me and go out drinking every night. The only thing that makes my life worthy is Shadow.

Shadow. How I can't get his name out of my mind. We met while I went to the park one time, trying to get away from home. He goes to college, so he's a bit older than me. But he's great. He listens to my rants and complaining. We always joke around. He always buys me nice things. He's amazing. I love him. But the problem is we've never kissed, nor even had sex. I'm 18. So it's not wrong if we did. But he probably thinks I act like a little kid. He probably thinks I still am. I sighed and looked at the clock nearby. 1 minute to go 'til I'm out of this shithole.

When the bell finally rang, I rushed out of my seat.

"Sonic The Hedgehog. Where are you going? You're having detention!"

When detention finished, I rushed out of the school. I was dying to see Shadow.

"Sonic!" I heard a familiar voice call. When I saw him, I smiled. Something I haven't done today. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey Shads, I've missed you."  
>"Missed you too." He ruffled my fringe and smiled. "Should we go out to get something to eat?"<br>"Sure."

We got in his car and went to a nearby café. He always takes me to the nice ones, not the nasty looking ones. He brought our food to the table. "So." I said taking my sandwich. "How's college?"

"A pain in the ass. We've got a test next month. And everyone stressing out."

"You know you'll do great, right?" I reminded him. He's so smart.

"Don't say that. You'll jinx it." We laughed. Shadow suddenly bore a serious face, "Are you ok? Like at home." I snorted.

"I'm fine. Those bastards aka my parents, still don't give a shit about me."

"Maybe they…"  
>"Look can we not talk about it. I'm fine." I snapped. I didn't mean to get angry. I just hate talking about my parents. Shadow was smiling at me. "What?"<p>

"Your face gets so red, when you're angry. It's cute." I grumbled and carried on eating my sandwich.

When we finished, he drove me back home. "Is anyone in?" He asked.

"Nope!" I took my seatbelt off. I looked at him. "Hey, I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, little man." He ruffled my hair.

"I'm not a little man!" I growled. He looked at me for a bit. He looked he was dying to kiss me. I was going to let him until he said suddenly,

"I'll take you out tomorrow since it's Saturday, ok?" I nodded in disappointment. He probably felt scared of kissing me. I got out of the car and waved him off and went into the house. As always no one was home. I went upstairs and the phone went off. I picked it up.

"Hello?" A familiar but annoying voice ran through my ear.

"Hi Sonikku!"  
>"Hi Amy, what do you want?" Amy is Shadow's sister.<br>"Ouch, someone sounds pissed."  
>"Sorry."<br>"What's wrong? It's Shadow isn't it?" Amy knows everything doesn't she? I sighed.  
>"Does he want to kiss me?"<p>

"He obviously wants you. But you should hurry."  
>"Why?"<br>"He might go with some ugly guy, that I will not like." Would Shadow do that?

"Only joking. But men can be impatient, especially college men. Anyway sorry to bother you just wanted to say Hi. Bye." I swear that Amy is such a pain in the ass. She only talked to me for 30 seconds. What if she was right? Oh god, I'll have to plan this out. I want my first kiss to be perfect. What about sex? Where could we be? Should we go out for dinner? I worried about it all through the night.

When I woke up, I felt terrible. I heard my phone go off. I answered it.

"Hello?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Where are you?" I heard Shadow say.

"I'm at home…why?"

"You were supposed to meet me." What? I looked at the clock. Shit! I woke up too late.

"Oh ok, sorry. I'll be there in a minute." I hanged up and rushed around the house to get changed. I can my parents snoring loudly in their room. Must have come home late. I ignored them and rushed out of the door. I saw Shadow's car outside. I jumped in, panting. "I'm so sorry. I overslept. Don't be mad." Shadow smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry. I couldn't be mad at you." He said. I smiled. He's such a nice guy. But how bad does he want to kiss me? "So what do you want to do today?" Something romantic.

"Err what about we go to the park?" I suggested.

"Ok." We arrived at a nearby park and walked around. We walked past a couple holding hands and kissing. I looked up at Shadow. He didn't seem to notice them. "Maybe we should have brought a picnic. It's such a nice day today." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." Shadow suddenly grabbed me and pulled me towards him. What is going on?

"Watch where you're going asshole!" Shadow shouted. I heard a bike race past us. Did he save me from getting run over by a bike? "Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked up at him still wrapped in his warm arms. "Thanks." We looked at each other for a while. This is it! I slowly leaned into his face, getting closer and closer to his lips.

"SHADOW!" We both jumped out of our skin. And Shadow shoved me away. I fell onto the floor with a thud. A bat walked up to him and hugged him. What's going on? Why did Shadow push me away? And why is this slut hugging him?

"Shadow, baby I missed you! What are you doing here without me?" She asked kissing him on the cheeks. What the fuck?

"I was just taking a walk." The bat didn't notice that I was on the floor! Shadow hasn't even mentioned me in the conversation. I felt so hurt and betrayed. Is she Shadow's girlfriend? Has he been lying to me all this time? I felt tears well up in my eyes. I needed to get out of here. I stood up and walked away. And what hurts me more is that he hasn't noticed that I left.

I arrived at home and started crying my heart out. I hated my life so much. I noticed that my mom was home. She came out of the living room and looked at me in confusion.

"Sonic, what's the matter?" She asked for the first time ever.

"Go away!" I wailed, covering my face. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Look I know I haven't been the best mother. But I still love you. Please tell me." I sighed. I told her everything. She smiled at me.

"Life seems to be difficult for you, huh?" I snorted.

"Yeah."

"Life will get better for you. You are way more fortunate then some people out there." I looked at her.

"I guess you're right." And for the first time I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She kissed me on the cheek and walked off. Maybe she isn't so bad.

Throughout the day, I kept getting missed calls and texts from Shadow. I ignored all of them. I was still too upset with him. Why would he do this to me? What have I ever done to him? I sighed and turned off my phone after receiving another text.

The next day I decided to take a walk outside. The moment I stepped out of the door, I thought I was imagining Shadow's car. But it was actually there. And he was waiting against the car. I couldn't believe it. I ignored him and walked past him.

"Sonic." I started to walk a bit quicker away from him. He grabbed my arm really tightly and dragged me towards the car.

"What are you doing? Let go of me?" It was no good, he managed to get me in the car and he drove off.

"What were you thinking yesterday?" Shadow suddenly asked. "Leaving me like that. I thought I lost you." I ignored him and looked out of the window.

"It's very fucking obvious why I left you." I snapped. I have never talked to Shadow like this before. "You lied to me all this time. You pushed me away from you. You couldn't even tell me that you had a girlfriend?" Shadow frowned.

"What are you talking about? She's not my girlfriend. And I didn't mean…"

"You're lying to me again!" I yelled. Tears were welling up in my eyes again.

"Sonic I swear on my life, she isn't and will never be my girlfriend. I pushed you away because I was in shock that the bat was there." He was sounded truthful. I felt so stupid. I didn't say anything after that. I didn't even know where we were going.

"You still seem kind of down. What's wrong?" Shadow suddenly asked.

"You wouldn't understand." I hissed.

"Why would I not understand? I'm your boyfriend aren't I?" Boyfriend? He thought we were together?

"We can't be together. We've never kissed or slept together." Shadow looked upset.

"Sonic, kissing and sex doesn't prove anything between a couple. It's about trust and loving each other. I thought you knew that." He was right. I was so obsessed with the unimportant things that I forgot that it's about loving each other. The car stopped outside some apartments.

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

"This is where I live."

"Oh." He grabbed my chin and made me face him. He pouted at me jokingly.

"Are you still mad at me?" I didn't say anything. There was nothing else for me to say. I realised he was leaning closer to me. Getting closer to me. Our lips finally connected with each other. His lips were soft and warm. He pulled away. We were both looking at other for what felt like forever. But that was ok. I just had my first kiss with him. We reconnected again for a more passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I heard Shadow open the door and carry me out, with our lips still connected.

He carried me all the way up to his apartment and dropped me on his bed. He got on top of me and carried on kissing me. It was like a dream I never wanted to wake up from. After 5 minutes we pulled away from each other. We both knew what we wanted.

"You'll probably leave me after this." Shadow joked. I stroked his face.

"I would never leave you. I love you, don't I?" He smiled. I slowly reached for his shirt and lifted it up slowly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shadow asked. "It's going to hurt." I smirked at him.

"Who said it was going to hurt me?" He knew what I meant as he pinned me down on the bed.

"Nice try."

….

Sorry it's a bit crappy at the end. Make sure you check out my new Wattpad account: TheOhGee


End file.
